


I choose you

by CreateOwnHell



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, a mess, honestly my first story i ever wrote for mx last year but never posted, showkyun, soft, those two be childhood friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateOwnHell/pseuds/CreateOwnHell
Summary: Shownu is softly pining for Changkyun.





	I choose you

Changkyun entered the classroom where Shownu was, surprised to see that he was there alone. Usually he was surrounded by a group of girls, some guys here and there. He was really popular because of his looks and his kind personality that got everyone hooked on Shownu.

Changkyun sat down behind Shownu, shifting closer and closer.

‘’Hey Kyunnie, what are you doing here?’’ Shownu asked, glancing at the younger one before going back to his assignment.

Changkyun said nothing, but wrapped his arms around Shownu’s waist, resting his head on the wide shoulder blades.

Shownu felt an electric jolt go through him, Changkyun’s touch always made him feel like he was walking on cloud 9.

Trying so hard to concentrate on the exercise he had forgotten to do at home, and needed to be handed in today.

‘’You can go home you know. I don’t know how long I’ll take.’’ Shownu told Changkyun.

They always went home together because they were neighbors and childhood friends. But today it seemed that he really will take some time with the assignment and he didn’t want to make Changkyun waste his time.

‘’It’s fine hyung, I’m not in a hurry.’’ Changkyun yawned and closed his eyes.

‘’Alright.’’ Shownu said nothing after that.

There was a good few minutes of silence, before it was interrupted.

‘’Wonho gave me a love letter. And Jooheon said he wants to go on a date with me.’’ Changkyun whispered.

Shownu’s stomach dropped.

‘’Oh.’’ Shownu managed to let out, despite feeling like his heart just wanted to rip itself out of his chest. ‘’Are you going to…’’ Shownu stopped mid-sentence. Does he really want the answer, an answer that will most likely kill him in the spot?

He has been crushing on Changkyun for years. Watched Changkyun date several people who broke his heart over and over. He was there to fix it. But he never once wanted to tell the other. Afraid to ruin the friendship. He’d rather suffer alone than ruin this.

‘’No. I have my eyes on someone else.’’ Changkyun hugged Shownu tighter.

 ‘’Okay.’’

‘’Are you not going to ask who it is?’’ Changkyun loosened his hold.

‘’If you want to tell me you’ll tell me. I don’t want to force you to do anything.’’ Shownu answered.

Another silence fell.

‘’Hyung.’’

‘’Mm?’’

Shownu felt something soft and warm gently touch his nape.

Changkyun was giving him kisses here and there. Shownu was so taken aback, he turned his head to see if this was actually happening.

The younger one stopped doing what he was doing and looked at Shownu, waiting for him to get the hint.

‘’Oh…OH’’ It finally seemed to hit Shownu. The one who Changkyun has his eyes on. It’s him.

‘’Hyung, you are too slow.’’

Shownu dropped his pen on the table and turned his whole body to face Changkyun, his face emitting happiness.

Changkyun wanted to kiss that smile, like right now.

And he did.

It was a short one, because you never know when any one could walk in.

‘’You know your lips are way better than I imagined.’’ Changkyun said, and touched Shownu’s lips with a mischievous smile. His fingers lingering on the bottom lip.

‘’How many times have you imagined kissing me?’’ Shownu asked, smirking.

‘’A couple….’’, Changkyun feigned thinking, ‘’of thousands of times.’’ And leaned his head on Shownu’s shoulder.

‘’We have a lot kissing to make up for now don’t we?’’

Changkyun smiled.

He will always choose Shownu.

**Author's Note:**

> there are so few showkyun fics i m starvin, fINE i ll do it myself  
> its been sitting in my drafts exactly like it was written back then,, and i ve reached the point of fuck it ,,


End file.
